An apparatus and a method for collecting video information among the various medical information of the inside of the human body are widely well-known. Recently, an endoscope of the capsule type has been developed from the general wire endoscope and it is used to diagnose different diseases in the medical field.
In the endoscope of the capsule type, in other words, the capsule endoscope, where the patient swallows it like the tablet, the video data of the digestive organ of the inside of the human body, which is caught through the camera of the endoscope, is transmitted to the external receiving device and it can play the video in the monitor.
The moving speed and the movement of the ingesta are different according to the property of each digestive organ of the human body. Especially, since the moving speed thereof is fast in throat and the large intestine is wide, it is not easy to obtain the video information without missing parts.
In order to solve this problem, a bi-directional photographing capsule endoscope equipped a sensor capable of bilaterally photographing a target object (using two image sensors) has been developed away from an one-way manner (using one image sensor) along with the high-speed photography.
When two image sensors for just taking a photograph at high speed are utilized for the bi-directional photographing capsule endoscope, the power consumption of the capsule endoscope is increased to double. In this case, there is a problem in that the operating time is drastically decreased due to the property of the battery. Also, since the image sensor makes up the majority of the total power consumption of the capsule endoscope, it cannot complete the photography of the target organ just as intended owing to the increasing of the consumable current of the image sensor.
Moreover, there are problems in that tow image sensors (master and slave) should be designed and manufactured or a controller for controlling the operation thereof should be added thereto.